Fangirl Fanfic
by Ryouko and Himizu
Summary: A fic that's still in the works! Imagine that! Anyways, us three authors are having a whale of a time in the library until...three very random YYH characters show up! Wanna' find out more? Then READ AND REVIEW!
1. Fateful Encounter

**_Fangirl Fanfic_**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any Animes or Anime characters or stores or brand names or libraries or the Dayton mall. We don't want to own a mall, but that is beside the point.

**Description and Rating:** Crazy story about three girls who meet three Anime guys and go hang out at the local mall. They have to hide from the girls' parents and run from mall security while dodging a horde of evil rabid fangirls. Rated PG for language and violence.

**Credits:** Written equally by Himizu and Ryouko, with a few ideas credited to Kitsune, although she takes no part in writing the actual story.

**Chapter 1: Fateful Encounter**

"Bye girls, have fun, don't talk to strangers, stay at the library."

"No use of drugs or firearms, and remember, you always have the right to say no, even if the guy is really hot."

We'll be back around ten, so behave yourselves."

Himizu and Kitsune faced their separate families, nodding and smiling like the little angels they were not. Himizu struggled to hold on to Ryouko's shirt collar as the tiger desperately lunged towards the library doors. Then the three sets of parents went off to do whatever grownups do in their spare time, leaving the three teenagers to their beloved books.

Himizu turned to the still-struggling Ryouko. "Have fun kitty," she said, releasing her friend. Ryouko charged off, nearly banging into the glass doors except that they were automatic, and headed straight for the Agatha Christie section.

"Strange, she completely bypassed the manga section…" Kitsune said, pausing to finger some magazines. Himizu shrugged and began sifting past junk like Dragonball Z and Astro Boy to the good manga such as Ranma, Rurouni Kenshin, and Wolf's Rain. The three girls then settled in to browse their favorite sections.

Their peaceful rest was interrupted by a commotion from the checkout desk. One of those wizened old librarian ladies with giant spectacles who creepily resemble giant vultures was involved in a heated, though whispered, debate with a blue-haired demon-like (cough cough hint hint nudge nudge) individual who was blatantly disregarding the whispering rule that libraries are so fond of enforcing.

"How dare you demand that I relinquish money to you for the loan of this amazing book of beauty tips!" the blue-haired fellow demanded.

"It's library policy. If you don't have a library card to check out a book, you pay for it," the librarian snapped peevishly.

"How dare you suggest that obey your silly common rules? Don't you know who I am?" he exclaimed.

"A smart-ass bad-mouth punk!" the librarian exclaimed, nearly breaking her own 'quiet' rule. The blue-haired guy looked so shocked and outraged that the three girls nearly fell over laughing. Then Kitsune ran up to the blue-haired guy and glomped him.

"SHISHI!" she cried.

Shishi Wakamaru looked up in surprise, wondering who on earth she could be. The librarian looked surprised.

"Do you know this punk?" she asked. Kitsune nodded.

"Oh yes, he's my mom's brother's uncle's son's cousin's daughter's nephew's second cousin twice removed! In other words, he's my cousin. Can't you see the resemblance?"

The librarian looked from Shishi's blue spiked hair, to Kitsune's dark and Hispanic features. "No."

Ryouko and Himizu laughed their heads off yet again, then walked off to leave Kitsune to sort out the problem she had started. The girls entered the mystery section, but to their surprise, they weren't the only ones in the nearly-always deserted section. Standing with his back to them was a young man with long spiky blonde hair and a green-colored bird perched on his shoulder. The girls exchanged looks. Not only was someone examining THEIR private mystery books, but this someone was also totally weird. They simultaneously nodded and then simultaneously coughed. The young man turned and gazed at them with proud, yet mild, violet eyes. Ryouko's eyes widened in surprise.

"SUZAKU? What are you doing here?"

He stared at her for a moment. A look of mild confusion crossed his face. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked.

"No, but I know you. And your stinking bird. Speaking of bird, I've got some neat ideas… I've got some shotguns, flamethrowers, machine guns, katanas, knives, and plenty more. What do you think I should do, filet your bird and then place her in boiling oil, or use a flamethrower to make flambé… But then again, we could also…"

Leaving Ryouko to her fun, Himizu started wandering off to continue her quest for the twenty or so books that she always checked out and then managed to read and return a week later. Soon she was totally zoned out to the world, which would explain why she collided into the red-haired young man. She snapped out of her trance instantly.

"Ah! Crap! Jerk! Sorry! Wait! What?"

The red-haired guy hadn't moved yet. He seemed to be waiting for Himizu to stop running her mouth and start using her brain. He was going to have to wait a while.

"Was that my fault? Or your fault? Or the moon's fault? Or the Cosmic Sheep's fault? AHHH! Cosmic Sheep! Evil! Wait! Are you possessed? Oh my God! Evil possessed zombie guy! Wait! Zombies rule! Are you a zombie?"

"No… I'm Rando…"

"Rain-doe… Sounds familiar… I'll have to think about that one. My neck hurts from staring up at your face." She reached up and put her hands on her head and cracked her neck back into position. "Ah, that's…be…tter… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! SPIDERSPIDERSPIDERSPIDERSPIDERSPIDER! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rando stared. Himizu was running in circles waving her arms and screaming like a loon. He tried to speak, but she looked at him and his spider-tattooed chest, screamed even louder than before, and ran off, still screaming. Rando's mouth curved into an evil smirk and he started following her.

Ryouko and Suzaku looked up in surprise as Himizu tore screaming past them. As she ran, the backpack that she'd brought with her to store her many books flailed around on her arm and hit Murg off Suzaku's shoulder. Himizu's momentum and speed kept Murg plastered to the backpack as she raced out the library doors with Rando trailing behind, an evil glitter in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Uh oh…" muttered Ryouko, realizing what Rando had tattooed on his chest and what Himizu's greatest fear was. Then further realization dawned. "HEY! THE BIRD! GIVE ME BACK MY BIRD! THE ONE THAT I'M SUPPOSED TO TORTURE AND FILLET AND KILL! NO FAIR NO FAIR NO FAIR!" She turned to Suzaku. "You. Come." Suzaku followed her, eager to get his bird back, as she ran up to Kitsune, who was still babbling away to Shishi. "Come Kitsune, we have to rescue Himizu from one of her little spider trips and GET MY BIRD BACK!" Ryouko then walked out.

Kitsune didn't move, she just kept babbling away, completely oblivious that she had been summoned. After about 30 seconds, Ryouko came trotting back in, grabbed Kitsune's ear, turned around, and dragged her out the library doors. Kitsune promptly latched onto Shishi and dragged him out too, screaming "Owie owie owie!" the whole time. Shishi looked horrified. Suzaku trailed along behind, viewing the amusing scene before him and laughing his head off.

**Author's Note 1:** This fic has been in storage for at least two years, and we're just now starting it. O.O It was created back when Ryouko and I were still friends with Kitsune, so that's why she's in here.

Ryouko and I have decided to write this story in kind of a weird way. I write one chapter, then she writes a chapter, then I write a chapter, etc. Once the chapter is written, it is sent to the other author for revisions and line changes, etc. Then it is sent back to the original author to see if she approves of the changes, then it's posted. This whole process can take several weeks, depending on how long it takes to write a chapter. At the time this note is being written, this is the only chapter we've written and Ryouko still needs to read and send it back to me. So I don't know if we're going to post this immediately or write more chapters first.

Also, (and this is really sad) Ryouko and I already have an outline for a sequel written up. -.- So you know that this stuff will last for a while. So enjoy the fic!

Himizu

**Author's Note 2:** Yeah, Himizu pretty much sums it up, but just to add a few things. I've come for vacation, and we've got some chapters done! And also, we will use the amazing invention called Skype to communicate while halfway around the world! Is that sweet or what!

And some other things...This is actually the first fic that we're posting while it's IN PROGRESS! Amazing huh? Miracles do happen. And now that my sister has started to read and review our fanfics, I will be pestered more than ever to get them posted. So look for more updates soon! But be nice, 'cause school is starting soon too! T.T

Ryouko


	2. The Super Slippery Salon Strife

**Disclaimer:** As usual, we don't own YYH or any of it's characters, even the unknown and rarely used ones. Plus we don't own any of the stores in the Dayton Mall, but some stores better beware (evil grins).

**Chapter 2: The Super-Slippery Salon Strife**

While Ryouko was dragging Kitsune from the library, Himizu was running around in a blind panic, screaming her head off, and being chased by Rando. They kept running around for what seemed like an eternity, until finally Himizu just barged through the nearest door. She instantly froze as she took in her surroundings, and Rando, who hadn't seen her stop, crashed right into her. Himizu glared.

"You are really starting to piss me off, you know that?" she said. Then she spotted his chest again, and immediately started screaming and running again. All the noise she was making attracted the security guard who was patrolling the area. Rando, who spotted this guard and sensed danger, pulled Himizu into the closest store, which happened to be Nike. When Himizu finally calmed down enough to notice this, she immediately went to the closest shirt rack and grabbed a random shirt and threw it at Rando, who just stared at it.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" he asked.

"Well, we're stuck here together, so we're gonna' have to compromise. Plus, you'll get thrown out if you don't wear a shirt." Himizu answered.

"Fine, but no way in hell I'm wearing this shirt." Himizu looked down at the pink and purple "Princess" petite shirt she threw at Rando and sweatdropped.

"I'm not that cruel. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that, so we'll just have to find you a better shirt. What about care-bears, like care-bears? I'm joking," she added as Rando glared. Finally, after about five minutes of searching, they compromised on a dark navy shirt that was sparsely decorated with the Nike logo.

"Where is Suzaku-sama???" cried a voice. Himizu suddenly noticed the green bird plastered to her backpack. Murg had been too stunned to speak before, but now she had found her voice and was as whiny, prissy, and annoying as ever. Himizu twitched and whacked the bird upside the head with an arm she pulled off one of the mannequins. Murg slumped over unconscious and Himizu shoved the bird into her bag.

"Alright, now that that's settled," Himizu said as they exited the store, "we should focus on finding Ryouko, Kitsune, and whoever else that might be with them. Honestly, I wonder what they're doing now…"

* * *

At this very moment, Ryouko, Kitsune, Suzaku, and Shishi were standing at the entrance of JC Penny's. They had followed a trail of chaos and destruction, which they figured was left by Himizu while on her spider spree. Buildings were on fire and partially collapsed, trees had fallen over, cars were tipped over, and there were sirens screaming everywhere as the city police attempted to calm the citizens. The trail ended just inside of JC Penny's, so it seemed logical that she had entered the store, then somehow calmed down.

"Well, now what?" wondered Shishi. "The trail ends here, so how are we going to find them?"

"AND MY BIRD!!!" Suzaku exclaimed. Kitsune just smiled.

"That will be easy."

"Easy?" asked the two boys.

"Sure. We just wait while Ryouko uses her PC."

"PC? What's PC?"

"It's short for Psychic Connection. Ryouko and Himizu have a weird PC that allows them to finish each other's sentences and just about read each other's minds, so Ryouko will try to tune it in, so then when a thought crosses Himizu's mind that lets us know where she is, we can go there, plus it can work the other way too. So this should be a snap as long as their PC is working," Kitsune explained.

"Ooooookkkkkaaaaayyyyy…………" o.O Shishi and Suzaku looked bewildered by the whole thing.

Ryouko stood still with her eyes closed. Suddenly they snapped open. "Ah! I found her!"

"Well, where is she?" cried Kitsune.

"Where do you think?" Ryouko said, giving her a 'duh' look. Kitsune laughed.

"That should have been the first place we looked. Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Suzaku asked.

"To get your stupid bird…" Ryouko muttered. "And destroy it!"

"NOOO!!!" cried Suzaku as Ryouko laughed evilly.

"We're going to the one place in the mall that Himizu actually enjoys, besides the food court and sports stores. We're going to the bookstore."

* * *

In the bookstore, Himizu was faced with a terrible dilemma. Which to buy, the newest CSI book, or the latest volume of Remote, her favorite manga? She sighed. "I should never have bought you those nachos, Rando." He just glared at her, his expression plainly saying, 'I don't care what you think, leave me alone, you're the one that wanted to come here in the first place'. Himizu rolled her eyes. "I wish Ryouko was here…she'd lend me five bucks for the CSI book if I let her read it first…"

* * *

Ryouko and co. were making their way to the bookstore, when all of a sudden Shishi stopped dead.

"What's the matter?" Kitsune asked, concerned. Shishi just pointed, his eyes wide. All eyes looked in the direction of the finger. The sight before them was that of a Beauty Salon, complete with the hairdressers and manicurists, and the various random beauty products that were supposed to help you look better but never actually did. Shishi began drooling.

Ryouko rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead. "You can't be serious…" Before she could stop him, Shishi ran into the store and like a hungry wolf began examining every single item. Everyone just sweatdropped. Finally, he found what he was looking for.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you face to face. Oh how I've waited for this day!" he sniffed as he started patting the spray bottle of Donario's hair-gel in his hand.

"This can't be real," Ryouko said with her mouth open, "Shishi, are you sure you're a guy? Or are you a woman trapped in a man's body?" Shishi glared.

"Don't insult him like that Ryouko. I personally like a man who understands cosmetics," Kitsune added.

"As do I, because it usually means they're gay."

"Shishi is not gay!"

"Yeah, we don't even know if he's a guy, for that matter."

"That's it, you're going down girl!" Kitsune and Ryouko started a huge catfight, which made them move rapidly around the store. Kitsune then accidentally bumped into Shishi, who blasted her shirt with hair-gel.

"That's it, this means WAR!!!" Kitsune yelled as she grabbed the nearest hand lotion and squeezed it into Shishi's face.

"NOOOOO NARISHA'S STRAWBERRY BLAST HAND LOTION!!! YOU SHALL PAY!!!" He stared at the shelves and grabbed a brush that was used by the hairdressers, so he didn't feel bad at throwing it at Kitsune. However, Kitsune ducked just in time, and instead of her face, the brush hit the back of Suzaku's head. He turned around and glared at Shishi, then grabbed the brush and threw it back at him, only this time it did hit Kitsune's face.

"DEATH!!!" she screamed as she charged at him. Suddenly Ryouko entered with two blaring blow dryers.

"I have blow dryers, fear me! MUAHAHAHA…" Splat! Ryouko was hit with hair-gel, hand lotion, and the brush all together. "Ok ok, scratch the fear part, but you all are going down!" And so they continued throwing random beauty products at each other, oblivious to the ruckus they were making, and to all the attention they were attracting…

* * *

Himizu was at Auntie Anne's buying a pretzel. After much thought at the bookstore, she decided to just wait until Ryouko came and borrow some money from her because 1) she wanted both books and 2) she was hungry. So after getting her pretzel and more nachos (Rando owed her a lot of dough) she turned around, only to see three security guards running down in the direction of JC Penny's.

"Hmm, I wonder what that's all about…Rando, let's investigate!" Himizu stated dramatically and began following the guards. Rando just took his nachos and followed her. He wouldn't have bothered, except he was hoping to get some more nachos.

* * *

Ryouko was squeezing shampoo into some random customer's eyes when she spotted the security guards entering the fighting area.

"Shishi, Kitsune, Suzaku, we got company. Better start moving out." Ryouko yelled.

"Not until I get this nail polish remover on Suzaku!" Kitsune yelled back as she threw the liquid at his face. Suzaku ducked, and it landed on the shirt of one of the many security officers that were entering the scene.

"Uh-oh…" Kitsune and Suzaku said together. The angry officer, instead of doing the noble thing (and his job) grabbed a nearby conditioner container and tossed it at Kitsune, hitting Shishi in the stomach.

"That's it! All the newcomers are going down!!!" Shishi screamed as he pulled the fire extinguisher from the wall and started spraying everyone in range. Ryouko and Kitsune immediately saw the opportunity and grabbed Suzaku and Shishi, with fire extinguisher still in hand, out of the brawl and out of the salon. There, two people were waiting for them.

"I knew that I'd find you at the security guards' destination. You trouble-making terrorists you…" Himizu teased. Ryouko raised an eyebrow.

"Have you looked outside lately? Your latest spider spree left it's mark, I'd say."

Himizu looked out the door at the destruction and chaos. "Hmm, minimal damage. Pretty good, I'd say." The three guys face-faulted while the two girls just put on their most skeptical looks.

"What?" Himizu said innocently. Ryouko just shrugged.

"Alright, think whatever you want. Right now I'm only concerned with getting out of here before the security guards figured out we left, plus getting all this crap off my clothes and hair."

"Yeah, let's get outta' here." Kitsune agreed, and everybody snuck quietly out of JC Penny's, leaving the security guards to figure out for themselves that their suspects left the brawl.


	3. Life Wasn't Meant To Be About Fashion

**Disclaimer:** Like we say over and over, we don't own YYH and any of its characters, or the mall. But when we conquer the world we'll own everything, and we won't have to write these disclaimers!! Muahahaha!!! Anyways, onto the chapter.

**Chapter 3: Why Life Wasn't Meant To Be About Fashion**

"Hey, Ryouko, will you lend me five bucks?" Himizu asked.

"What for?" Ryouko asked suspiciously.

"For the latest CSI book!" Himizu exclaimed. Ryouko lifted an eyebrow. Himizu gave her puppy eyes. "I'll let you read it first."

"Deal!" Ryouko exclaimed, grabbing her wallet. Himizu snatched a five-dollar bill out of it before it was covered with lotion or whatever was all over her best friend's clothes, hair, and skin.

"Yuck, look at you guys, you're all slimy… You smell pretty good though, who's covered in lavender stuff?"

"That would be me, because SUZAKU…" Kitsune's angry rant was halted by another voice.

"SUZAKU-SAMA??? WHERE???" screeched a voice coming from Himizu's backpack. The backpack then began to writhe and wiggle as Murg tried to free herself. She'd woken up several times already, and Himizu had come up with a simple method for shutting her up. Without even sparing the backpack or bird a glance, she casually swung it to one side, so that it hit the wall next to them. Murg was quickly silenced. Suzaku was stunned.

"What have you done to my bird???" he cried, horrified.

"I WANNA TORTURE HER!!! GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!" Ryouko cried.

"Anytime, but you're not getting anywhere near my bag with all the junk that's covering you," Himizu instinctively held her bag out of Ryouko's reach.

"Fine, fine. BUT THEN I WANNA' TORTURE HER!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!!" Ryouko got a dreamy look on her face figuring out all of the possible scenarios she could use the bird for.

"Give me back my bird," Suzaku said flatly. Himizu blinked.

"Why would I do that?" she asked. Suzaku thought about this.

"I'll carry your bag for you while she's unconscious," he said at last. Himizu agreed happily, pleased that she had a slave to carry her stuff.

"Just don't get crap on it, okay? I really don't wanna' have to wash that bag."

"I have to get new clothes," Shishi said, "I look like I just came out of a horror movie. Plus my hair is a mess, we have to go to the bathroom to wash it off."

"I agree with Shishi 100 percent," Kitsune looked at her shirt and jeans, which were filled with many unidentified substances. "These clothes have got to go. Even though…THIS IS MY FAVORITE PAIR OF JEANS!!!" She wept at the thought of losing her lovely pair of jeans.

"You can just wash them once you get home. And besides, I though I saw the exact same jeans for half-price at some store around here not to long ago…" Ryouko added.

"What!? Really?! Where?!" Kitsune deserted her weeping mode and went into excited mode instantly.

"Just a sec, let me think… Old Navy's! That was it!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, to Old Navy's it is!" Kitsune cried happily and started skipping down the hall.

"Just a sec!" Ryouko yelled after her.

"What now?" she cried back in an exasperated tone.

"It's in the exact opposite direction of where you're skipping off too."

"Oh…I knew that! Let's go!" she immediately about-faced and started skipping down to Old Navy's.

In the store, Kitsune and Ryouko went to look at jeans in the girl's section, while Rando, Shishi, Suzaku, and Himizu went to the boy's section to pick out some clothes for the guys. Normally, Himizu would've gone with Ryouko and Kitsune, but the three girls all agreed that they can't leave the three demons unattended. Koenma already wanted their heads for plenty of other things, so some dead humans on their hands was not in their plans (at least not ones they got rid of by themselves, muahaha). Plus, demons are not all that knowledgeable when it comes to human clothing. And none of the girls wanted to see the demons sporting tutus. However, going for clothes shopping with Himizu might as well be like going with no one at all.

"How about this one?" Shishi held up a bright yellow t-shirt, to most humans very very VERY disgusting.

"I don't give a damn. If it fits, it works for me, unless it's pink!" Himizu stated matter-of-factly. Shishi and Suzaku shrugged and started pulling clothes off the rack. After a few minutes of this, they walked to the girl's section, where they met Ryouko and Kitsune.

Kitsune joyfully pulled the half-priced jeans she had been seeking off the rack. "You were right, Ryouko!!! Oh, look, there's just one left in my size! Yay!!!"

Ryouko couldn't help but smile at her friend's bubbly attitude. "Great. Hm… should I get these blue jeans or these black jeans?" she mused, looking back and forth between the two pairs.

"They both look really good, but this blue one has a pretty ugly belt and on the black ones the design isn't all that great…"

"Well, the belt you can always take off. The design on the other hand…that's a lot harder to get rid of…" Ryouko checked for her jeans size and took it off the rack. "Alright, now onto the shirts!" Both girls dashed off to the t-shirt and tank top section and started pulling shirts off the racks.

"This one has a nice design, but it's too big plus the color is awful," Kitsune said as she threw it behind her.

"Yeah, and this one is exactly the opposite. It's too small, and the design sucks. Colors are okay though, but that's about it…" Ryouko mused as she also tossed the shirt behind her.

"Oh my god, look at this one. How can anyone think of putting purple, yellow, red, and green all on one shirt.?"

"Oh check this out. Pink and Purple flowers on the sleeves, with a white shirt and a yellow bulls-eye on it. Can you think of anything more unrelated?"

"Well, I can think of a few (images of Kurama and Karasu) but you don't wanna know what they are…Yuck, look at this. Skin-tight shirt with an X on it…Who comes up with these things?"

"Some weird, demented, very badly overpaid bastard who has nothing better to do. Ugh, how can they put a color like teal with colors like mustard yellow and lipstick red?"

"Hey guys, whatcha' doin'?" Himizu looked at the two girls, and then at the pile of shirts that stretched behind them. "You realize we don't have enough money for even half of those shirts, right?" Kitsune and Ryouko looked behind them. A pile of shirts at least 3 inches high and 5 feet long and 4 feet wide was assembled behind them. They sweatdropped.

"The shirts in that pile are the shirts that shouldn't have even been thought up," Ryouko stated.

"Yeah, no way in the seven circle of heck are we gonna' pay any kind of currency to get those wastes of space," Kitsune added. Now it was Himizu's turn to sweatdrop.

"Oh, so have you seen any that you actually LIKE???" she asked finally.

"Yes," the two girls exclaimed happily, with cute smiles on their faces, as they each held up a shirt. Kitsune's was a fuchsia T-shirt that said "Flower Girl" with three flowers on it in purple and white.

"Doesn't it remind you of Kurama?" she asked.

Himizu sweatdropped. "Whatever you say…" She then looked at Ryouko's plain teal tank top and nodded in semi-approval at the color. She preferred dark blue or black herself, but teal was pretty good. She also liked both jeans.

"Ok, we showed you what we have. Now what did Shishi and Suzaku get?" Ryouko asked.

Himizu suddenly got a look on her face that meant that she had realized that she had goofed, but wasn't ready to admit it and was hoping it would blow over. "Um…" Shishi pulled out his mustard yellow t-shirt with green polka dots and the blue and purple-checkered pants while Suzaku took out his orange and olive green t-shirt with the most hideous looking overalls. Ryouko and Kitsune face-faulted, while Himizu stood there with a giant sweatdrop.

"Hehehe, I guess I didn't really notice what they took…"

"NO SHIT!" Ryouko exclaimed. "When they put those on, they'll look like dumb and dumber. I'm never sending anyone shopping with you again, unless they have fashion sense. Now, back to the boys section!"

In the boys section, Kitsune and Ryouko looked at each other and nodded.

"You Shishi, me Suzaku. And do me a favor, nothing with mustard yellow." Ryouko begged.

"You got it! Onto the clothes!" Kitsune charged at the racks, with everyone sweatdropping.

After a few minutes Ryouko came back with a shirt and pants in her hands. She was holding a red tank top and a pair of white running pants. Suzaku mused.

"I don't like that plain tank top so much…" Ryouko shrugged.

"It's either this or the shirt over there that says 'Blonds have more fun'. Up to you." Suzaku sweatdropped and accepted the clothes.

"Shishi!! What do you think of this?" She held up a white t-shirt with a navy blue silhouette of an eagle on it and light blue jeans. Shishi scowled.

"What is this? A superstar like me is not going to wear that! I demand the traditional Japanese clothes!" A tic mark appeared on Kitsune's head.

"One, almost all the stars in Hollywood wear these clothes. Two, they don't have traditional Japanese clothes here. And third…GET OVER IT!!!!" She sighed. "If you really want, we can try going to that Japanese or Chinese or whatever store and see if they have that outfit, but for now, humor me, k?" Shishi lit up immediately. So Kitsune and Shishi went to meet Suzaku, Rando, Ryouko and Himizu. They paid for their clothes, changed into them, and then headed back in the direction of the bookstore. It seemed like this little adventure wasn't going to be a disaster after all. But they hadn't counted on certain creatures that habitually stalked the mall who would be only too glad to start some trouble, especially where anime characters were concerned…


	4. Fangirls Attack and Smart People Plan

Disclaimer: We still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Nothing has changed in the past year. Most likely nothing wil ever change. Life is static. Maybe someday we'll win the lottery, but until then we are poor and own nothing.

**Chapter 4: Fangirls Attack and Smart People Plan**

The gang of six was taking their time, strolling around the mall and looking around for more stores to go to once they finished with the bookstore. Other than the Asian store, they decided to check out Rave, Sears, some other clothes stores, and either after or sometime in-between go get something to eat. They reached the catwalk on the second floor when they heard the whispering.

"It couldn't be…" they heard a female voice say.

"But still, I haven't seen anyone with blue hair other than HIM," whispered another.

"Yeah, and those tentacle-like bangs point to one person only," said a third voice. All three authors immediately froze. They slowly turned around and had their worst nightmares confirmed. Ryouko gulped.

"Alright everyone, stay very, very calm. There's no need to pa-panic…"

"RUUUUUNNNNNNN!!" screamed Kitsune and Himizu before Ryouko could even finish the sentence, grabbing Shishi and Rando and sprinting like they were in a marathon. Ryouko grabbed Suzaku and followed suit.

"GET THEM!!" screeched female voice #1 and all three girls started chasing them. They ran up and down the escalators twice, ran back and forth on the first floor (and nearly lost them at Sears, but no such luck), and ran in circles around the fountain until finally Himizu and Ryouko forced Rando and Suzaku to pick up two benches and throw them at the three females (who were still chasing Kitsune and Shishi around the fountain). So after the throwing competition, which shocked quite a few spectators, the group scrambled out of there, leaving the dazed girls and spectators to figure out what happened for themselves. The gang found themselves yet again on the second floor catwalk, though this time they tried their best to stay out of sight. While the three authors were catching their breaths, the three demons just blinked in confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" Rando asked, completely baffled.

"Yeah, who were those three girls?" questioned Shishi.

"And why'd you make us throw benches at them?" fumed Suzaku. The three girls just looked for one to the other and sighed.

"Do you want to explain it?" Ryouko asked her colleagues. Kitsune began shaking her head vigorously while Himizu twitched uncontrollably. She even seemed on the verge of a panic attack. Ryouko sweatdropped.

"Guess not…Alright, let's not waste time on this," she took a deep breath and turned to the confused demons. "Those girls are what is known in the anime world as…fangirls." All three girls shuddered at the word. "They are creatures that find certain anime guys, bishounens in particular, and become obsessed with them. In a way, we're fangirls, only not at that advanced a level." Kitsune and Himizu nodded their heads.

"So basically," Shishi stated, "those girls are fans! What's wrong with that? I have many fans and can certainly handle three more! We must go and apologize!"

"NOOO!! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND!! THOSE THINGS ARE EVIL, EEEEEEVVVVVIIIILLLLL!!" Himizu yelled at the top of her lungs as Kitsune jumped on her.

"Are you crazy?! You want them to find us?!" she whispered at her angrily as Himizu sat up and started breathing therapeutically.

"In through the nose, out through the teeth," she kept muttering to herself as Ryouko petted her on the head.

"Good raccoon," she said. Himizu shot her a venomous look.

"Dolphin!" she whispered, fuming.

"Raccoon, dolphin, whatever. Let's get back to the matter at hand," Ryouko said as she turned back to the three demons and Kitsune, leaving Himizu to her breathing exercises. Kitsune suddenly stood like a military commander, and started walking back and forth.

"Ok, demons and authors, the situation is this. We have three known enemy units wandering the battlefield. For all we know there could be more." She shuddered at the thought. "We must devise a plan of attack and/or evasion/retreat strategy, otherwise we're doomed. And besides, we must remember that our parental units don't know our real whereabouts, and it needs to stay that way, otherwise we won't live to see the next sunrise," she paused dramatically. "Alright troops, any suggestions or questions?"

"Well, what are we going to do about the size of our group?" Ryouko wondered. "I mean, we're six people, uh, and demons," she said as the three supernatural beings glared. "We've got to find a way to get out of the mall without being detected by the fangirls, uh, enemy units," as Kitsune glared this time, "inside or out."

"Good point, and here's another: our hair and other demonic features. They're kinda' standing out. What're we gonna' do about that?" asked Suzaku. Kitsune thought about this for a while, then started speaking.

"Alright, here's my idea. We split into pairs, human with demon. Each human takes her appointed demon to a store of some kind and gets him a disguise: sunglasses, jacket, hat, whatever he needs. We'll meet back all together near an exit (Sears or JC Penny I think will be best) in one hour and then get out of the mall and eventually get back to the library. I'll go with Shishi. Ryouko, you take Suzaku, and Himizu's got Rando. How's that?"

"Why the hell am I stuck with Rando?" Himizu stood up now. "Why can't I be stuck with Suzaku and his bird?"

"I don't care who you take, but the bird stays with me!" Ryouko growled evilly.

"And I stay with the bird," Suzaku stated firmly.

"And I promised Shishi I'd take him to the Asian store, not to mention that I want to stay with him, so basically that leaves you and Rando," Kitsune said matter-of-factly.

"But…But…But…" Himizu stuttered.

"But what?" the now-annoyed Rando asked. "Can't handle being a around a demon?"

Himizu started rubbing her arms as though she was cold, and began twitching violently.

"I can handle demons, it's the spiders I can't handle. Spiders… everywhere… with their long spider legs… and their little spider fangs… crawling up my arms and legs… burrowing into my skin…spiders…brrr…."

"What's her problem?" Rando wondered.

Ryouko and Kitsune stared at each other, then face faulted on the spot, making Rando even more confused. Ryouko suddenly jumped up, an evil cat-grin (as Himizu likes to call it) on her face.

"Now Rando," she said in a quiet voice, "you're pretty fast right?"

"Right," affirmed Rando.

"So, when Himizu sprints outta' here, you'll be able to catch up."

Now Himizu was looking at her. "What makes you thinks I'll 'sprint outta' here' as you put it?"

Ryouko put on her cat grin once more and began singing, "The Itsy Bitsy Spider…"

Himizu paled until she looked like a vampire, then she began fidgeting with no control, then she uttered a scream that would make any opera singer jealous, and, like Ryouko promised, took off sprinting. Kitsune, now on her feet, turned to Rando with final instructions.

"Remember the plan, and remind Himizu once she becomes sane again. Meet back in an hour or as early as possible in the lower exit at Sears. Get a good disguise and whatever you do, do not let Himizu see the spider on your chest or let the fangirls catch you, otherwise you're a goner. Now get running!" Rando executed a little salute and took off after Himizu.

"Well, that takes care of one pair." Kitsune sighed happily. "Now we should…" before she could finish she heard the all-too-familiar shouts and screams of the things known as fangirls.

"It seems we've been compromised!" Ryouko yelled over the screams. "We're heading this way, see you soon!" So she grabbed the annoying green bird and its owner and headed towards the stairs on the left side of the catwalk, leaving Kits and Shishi to run in the other direction and the fangirls to wonder who they should chase.


End file.
